In dreams
by Paradise of Readers
Summary: cette histoire qui est la suite de Et puis il avait ouvert la bouche peut être lire indépendamment bien que la lecture de et puis… en facilite la compréhension.OS TRADUCTION


**Titre français: **Dans les rêves, suite de ''Et puis il avait ouvert la bouche''

**Titre de la fic original : **In dreams , Then He Opened His Mouth

**Auteur : **SeparatriX

**Genre : **Yaoi **Couple : **Harry/Drago

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic anglaise : **Fini (13 chapitres) + **Séquelle**

**État de la fic française : **Séquelle

**Traductrice : **Manelle

**&**

_**L'auteur indique que cette histoire qui est la suite de « then he open his mouth » ou « et puis il avait ouvert la bouche » est écrire en réponse a un défis lancé par Ebony et Ivory FuhQfest**_

_**Elle peut être lire indépendamment bien que la lecture de « et puis… » En facilite la compréhension.**_

_**Il indique également que bien que cette histoire se termine par le mot « fin » (le défis indiquai que ce devait être un OS) il avait l'intention d'en faire une fic a chapitres.**_

**&**

**Résumé : **Harry rêvasse durant le cours de potion et repense à tout les événement de l'année précédente.

**&**

**Avertissement : **mort d'un personnage

_Voici enfin le **OS **de '' **Et puis il avait ouvert la bouche!''**_

_Traduit depuis… Une éternité **Désolé **! _

_m'enfin le voilà ! Et pour une superbe occasion!_

_Passez un très **Joyeux Noël!**_

_Nous vous embrassons tendrement!_

_Eni et Onarluca_

**&&&**

**In Dreams**

**&&&**

« Mr. Potter si vous devez rêvasser dans ma classe, abstenez vous de baver dans votre chaudron. Ça pourrait causer de désagréables réactions. »

Le ton brusque de la voix de professeur Snape résonna dans toute la salle de classe, sortant Harry de sa douce rêverie. Harry se réprimanda silencieusement. C'était la troisième fois cette semaine qu'il était pris à rêvasser en classe. En fait cet état particulier de non concentration était dut à lui même, Draco Malfoy, et une partie de Quidditch _exceptionnellement_ stimulante. En fait, c'était la perspective de ce qui pourrait se produire _après_ le match qui occupait actuellement les pensée de Harry, et il coula un regard vers le principal objet de ses pensée. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et restèrent encré l'un dans l'autre pendant un bref moment. Draco releva légèrement un de ses sourcil d'un air interrogatif puis sourit avant de se remettre a travailler sur sa potion.

Harry n'avait jamais été le meilleur des étudiants. Il avait tout juste réussi à avoir ses ASPIC de potion, et c'était seulement grâce à beaucoup de travail et à la détermination de Draco et de Hermione. Ils lui avaient tout les deux rabâcher les oreilles à lui expliquer à quel point il était important qu'il prennent ses études plus sérieusement pour sa sixième année. Il avait fini par écouter leurs conseils et prit de bonne résolution, faisant de vrais efforts, effort qui avaient payés. Maintenant qu'il était au milieu de sa septième année où il voulait donner le meilleur de lui même, donc il tourna la tête à contrecœur et se força à se concentré sur la potion qu'il était sensé préparer, quoique son esprit continua à s'attardé sur quelque événements de sa sixième année.

**§§§§**

Leur sixième année avait été pleine de changement pour Harry et ses camarades de classe. Ron avait finalement trouvé le courage d'avouer son amour à Hermione, et les amoureux étaient devenus inséparables. Harry avait découvert que l'admirateur secret qu'il connaissait comme étant Gaétan était en fait Draco Malfoy, après que celui ci se soit finalement dévoilé le soir de la fête de Samhain. Et après un début quelque peu difficile, les amis de Harry apprirent à accepter le fait que Draco allait devenir une personne importante dans la vie de Harry, et qu'il n'avait aucun plan machiavélique derrière la tête. Même Ron, qui avait été le dernier à accepter la situation, dut finalement reconnaître que Draco n'était pas l'apprenti mangemort que tout le monde pensait qu'il était.

Malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant des prétendus amis de Draco. Ils considéraient sa relation avec "Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu" comme une trahison ; non seulement vis à vis de la maison Serpentard, mais aussi vis à vis du Dark Lord, et saisissaient donc chaque occasion de rendre la vie de Draco aussi malheureuse que possible. Il n'était pas rare que de _petits accidents_ arrivent à Draco ou à ses affaires. Un devoir était déchiqueté, des pots d'encre renversés sur des essais importants, et les habits de Draco étaient souvent revenus de la blanchisserie décolorée, rétréci, ou en lambeaux.

Peu de temps après long Samhain, Voldemort avait augmenté ses efforts pour faire tomber Dumbledore et Harry, ce qui fit que les cauchemars et les visions de Harry devinrent plus difficile à supporter aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Il était devenu si mauvais qu'il avait commencé à être somnambule, et le vrai souci de Harry était que Voldemort pourrait le commander par sa cicatrice, et qu'il pourrait devenir un danger pour ses camarades. Ainsi, il a été décidé que Harry aurait une chambre privée. Elle avait été équipée d'une entrée particulièrement gardée, et d'une chambre à coucher curieusement équipée de deux lits. Dumbledore déclarait qu'il avait pris cette précaution comme sauvegarde pour protéger Harry et ses amis, mais c'était également un subterfuge intelligent pour assurer la sûreté de Draco en même temps. Dumbledore avait des yeux et des oreilles partout dans le château, et se rendait bien compte du mauvais traitement que le jeune Serpentard stoïque avait supporté. Ainsi Harry serait en sûreté dans une chambre privé et, Draco aurait également un sanctuaire loin des dortoirs de Serpentard.

Au début, ils obéissaient et dormaient dans leurs lits séparés, mais Harry se réveillerait constamment au milieu de la nuit criant et très angoissé, ainsi Draco sortait de son lit et grimperait à côté de Harry, prenant l'homme pleurnichant dans des ses bras, pour soulager sa douleur, et pour chasser les démons de ses rêves. Après plusieurs nuits à être réveillé de cette manière, Draco décida de dormir dans le même lit que Harry. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient étonnés quand les cauchemars ont cessés ; et Draco et Harry pouvaient finalement dormir de bonnes nuits, niché dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Pendant ces moments là, Harry était presque content d'avoir des cauchemars.

En mai de cette année, l'activité des mangemort commença à augmenter, et personne ne fut étonné quand Lucius Malfoy fut le deuxième prisonnier à s'échapper de la prison d'Azkaban. Avec l'aide d'une partie de ses collègues mangemorts, Lucius avait prévu de capturer Draco et Harry. Son intention était d'enrôler le Garçon-Qui-A-Survecu-Pour-Lui-Gacher-La-Vie comme mangemort pour Voldemort, assurant ainsi sa position de préféré auprès de son maître. Le plus vieux Malfoy avait été fâché des nouvelles qu'il avait appris par les enfants des autres mangemort. Il ne pourrait pas croire que l'héritier, qu'il avait diligemment éduqué à détester toutes les choses moldu, puisse sortir avec un fils de sang de bourbe dégoûtant, et amoureux des moldus. Et Pour ne rien arranger, ils n'avaient même pas la décence de cacher leur rapport, affichant leur amour publiquement à chaque occasion possible. En se mettant en couple avec _Potter _son fils avait fait une grosse erreur, et elle avait scellé le destin de son fils. En ce qui concerne Lucius, le garçon avait simplement cessé d'exister pour lui. Et si Lucius Malfoy avait son mot à dire le garçon n'existera plus pour personne.

**§§§§§§**

Cependant il s'avéra que Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas le moins du monde son mot à dire. Une bourrasque d'activité eu lieu à Poudlard dès qu'on avait découvert que Lucius avait échappé à la forteresse. Les hiboux ne cessaient de voyager à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de l'école sous la couverture de l'obscurité, et plusieurs sorcières et sorciers se réunissaient dans la chambre sur demande, avec des membres de l'ordre, pour parler stratégie et plan d'action. Il y avait une personne, cependant, qui avait conçu un plan complètement différent. C'était un plan spectaculaire dont personne d'autre ne se rendait compte, et il était certain qu'il serait efficace.

Quand le temps fut venu pour mettre en place la phase une de sa stratégie, Draco se pavana dans la salle commune de Serpentard la tête haute comme s'il possédait l'endroit, et commença à dire à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il c'était rendu compte de son erreur, et qu'il était prêt à retourner à ses racines de Serpentard. Les Serpentards étaient si heureux d'avoir de nouveau leur prince parmi eux, qu'ils lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue sans aucun doute. Ils restèrent tous éveillés une bonne partie de la nuit, buvant et parlant de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce que Draco ne puisse plus garder les yeux ouverts. Finalement il traîna son corps las dans son ancienne chambre, dans les dortoirs Serpentard, et s'endormi presque avant que sa tête ait touché l'oreiller.

La phase deux du plan, de Draco, se mit en place le lendemain matin. S'il y avait un individu que Draco connaissait mieux que lui-même, c'était bien son père. Toute sa vie, il lui avait appris à trouver toutes les forces et faiblesses des hommes, aussi bien aimé que détesté. Jeudi, il envoya un hibou à Lucius avec des excuses sincères pour son récent comportement, et l'explication que tout ce qu'il avait fait, les mois passés, avait fait partie d'un plan raffiné pour gagner la confiance de Potter. Une fois qu'il aurait rendu Potter incapable de nuire, il aiderait alors le seigneur des ténèbres a pénétré dans l'enceinte surprotégée de Poudlard.

Il savait que son père serait satisfait de tant d'ingéniosité et tout serait pardonné. Lucius admirerait l'adresse et l'intelligence d'un plan aussi détaillé que celui de Draco, qui maintenant était sûr de pouvoir regagner le respect de Lucius. Il lui souhaiterait la bienvenue de nouveau dans la famille, et ensemble, ils présenteraient un front unifié dans la guerre contre Dumbledore, l'amoureux des Moldu.

Draco avait compté sur le fait que tout se déroulerait comme il l'espérait, et le hibou de retour plus tard dans la soirée le lui confirma. Vendredi matin Draco envoya un hibou de l'école avec une bourse pleine de gallion et une liste d'articles dont il avait besoin pour la prochaine étape de son plan. Il ajouta des instructions pour que les commerçants rétrécissent les achats pour une livraison plus facile, et expédia le hibou à plusieurs magasins du chemin de traverse. Après, il passa le reste de la journée en cours. Après ses cours, il fit son travail, et rejoignit la table de sa maison (qui était très heureuse de revoir l'ancien Draco) dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Il essaya d'occuper son esprit tandis qu'il attendait impatiemment que ses achats arrivent.

Il était dans la salle commune de Serpentard en train de jouer une partie d'échec, version sorcier, avec Blaise Zabini quand le hibou revint avec tous les articles qu'il avait exigés. Il s'excusa et alla dans sa chambre pour pouvoir ajouter les dernières touches à la phase trois de son plan.

Le hibou final fut envoyé vendredi soir emmenant un élégant parchemin avec le blason de la famille de Malfoy graver dessus. Il n'envoya pas Psyché pour ce voyage, mais plutôt son vieux grand-duc, qui saurait assurément où trouver son père quelque soit l'endroit où il se trouve. Dans sa lettre, il donna rendez-vous à son père pour lui livrer un Harry Potter qui ne se douterait de rien. Draco croisait les doigts, et priai pour que son père accepte son offre.

Samedi matin le majestueux grand-duc apporta finalement la réponse. Dracon lui offrit un bout de lard de son assiette, qu'il prit dans son bec avant de s'envoler plus loin. Draco soupira silencieusement de soulagement pendant qu'il lisait la réponse. Tout se déroulait comme prévu, et son père avait été d'accord pour le rendez-vous prévu pour plus tard dans la soirée.

Après le petit déjeuner, il sortit de la grande salle, ne parlant à personne, son ancien masque de glaciale et d'indifférence plaqué sur son visage. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière comme il le faisait avant, et il refusa de regarder Harry dans les yeux. Il marchait à travers les couloirs en direction des cachots, où tous les Serpentards de sa maison frétillaient autour de lui. Crabbe et Goyle lui donnaient les détails d'un petit méfait qu'il comptait accomplir, et Pansy essayait de le faire participer à une stupide conversation à propos de la supériorité Serpentarienne. Draco avait cependant d'autre chat à fouetter, ainsi il sourit d'un air affecté sans faire attention à eux, perdu dans ses pensées comme il le faisait dans le passé. Il pouvait ainsi s'échapper, confortablement assis dans un fauteuil, en attendant l'heure du rendez-vous avec son père et livrer son cadeau spécial.

Seulement quelques heures le séparaient de son départ mais elles lui semblèrent comme une éternité.

Quand le moment fut finalement arrivé, Draco alla chercher un paquet dans sa chambre et plaça sa baguette magique dans une poche cachée à l'intérieur de ses robes. Il se sentit tout à coup très nerveux, car le moment était venu d'aller à la recherche de Harry. C'était le seul facteur de son plan qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler et ce serait un mensonge s'il disait que cela ne l'inquiétait pas. Tant de chose dépendait des résultats des événements de ce soir, et si, ne serait-ce qu'une chose tournait mal, tout ça aurait été fait pour rien.

Il n'avait pas été très difficile de trouver Harry. Comme d'habitude, il était dans ses quartiers, allongé sur le lit écrivant un devoir de Transfigurations. Harry posa sa cannette et sourit à l'intrusion bienvenue.

" Je suis si heureux que tu sois ici, Draco. Tu m'as manqué la nuit dernière."

Il se leva les bras tendus pour saluer son petit ami d'une étreinte, mais le masque de froideur de Draco était fermement en place. Draco respira profondément, dirigeant sa baguette magique entre les yeux d'un Harry très choquer.

" Ne fais pas un bruit, _Potter_. Je détesterais vraiment avoir à te jeter un sort qui fera disparaître ta jolie petite tête de tes épaules " ricana t-il, avant de forcer Harry à quitter la pièce en le menaçant de sa baguette.

La tension était palpable pendant qu'ils sortaient du château et se dirigeait à la périphérie de la forêt interdite, juste à la limite des sorts d'anti transplanage de Poudlard. La confusion et l'inquiétude étaient devenues excessivement évidentes sur le visage de Harry, mais Harry n'avait jamais été doué pour contrôler ses émotions de toute façon. Il avait fait confiance en Draco, et maintenant Draco allait trahir cette confiance en le livrant à Lucius et ses copains de mangemort, qui, à leur tour, le livrerai à Voldemort.

Cependant, Lucius était la seule personne qu'ils rencontrèrent dans la forêt interdite cette nuit. Gardant sa baguette magique dirigée vers Harry, Draco approcha de Lucius et le salua. Le masque de Draco était toujours en place ; il n'y avait aucune façon de savoir ce qu'il ressentait.

Azkaban n'avait pas été aimable avec Lucius Malfoy. Son visage était décharné et ses habituels cheveux brillants platine pendaient désormais lamentablement accrochées à son cuir chevelu. L'homme semblait sortir de l'enfer, mais il gardait un maintien impérieux et aristocratique.

" Bien, bien, bien. Mr potter. C'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir. N'est-il pas déplorable que nous n'ayons que peu de temps à passer ensemble ce soir? "

Lucius avait la façon de parler d'un maniaque, ce qui envoya des frissons dans le dos à Harry. Lucius tourna son regard vers Draco.

« Je suis heureux de voir que tu n'es pas une source de déception après tout. Notre seigneur sera satisfait de ta fidélité, et il te récompensera en conséquence, Draco."

« Je vous ai dit que je vous apporterais un cadeau, père."

Draco plaqua un faux sourire sur son visage et lui tendit une boîte de bonbons.

« En fait, je vous ai apporté deux cadeaux. Je sais combien vous appréciez ces bonbons, ainsi j'ai pris la liberté d'aller à Pré au lard et de vous en acheter quelques uns. Je suis certain que les gardes chez Azkaban n'auraient pas fourni ces derniers pour vous. "

Il remit la boîte à son père, qui était enchanté de recevoir des caramels merveilleusement bon de Honeyduke.

« Je vous en pris, prenez un moment pour les apprécier maintenant, et je m'assurerai que Potter ne va pas n'importe où. Vous pouvez en faire ce que vous voulez avant que nous le remettions à notre seigneur. "

Draco incliné sa tête légèrement dans une marque de respect envers le seigneur des ténèbres.

Harry blanchi et baissa sa tête en signe de défaite pendant que Lucius sourit avec bonheur, et déchira avidement la boîte de bonbons, bourrant non un, mais deux des confections gluantes dans sa bouche. Au moment où il fit cela, sa langue commença à enfler, et Draco tenta sa chance à ce moment et arrêta de viser Harry avec sa baquette, et la dirigea vers son père à la place. Rétrécissant ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient que deux fentes malveillantes, Draco jeta le premier sort.

« _Petrificus Totalus _! «

Lucius n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa propre baguette magique, et même s'il avait pu, sa langue était si grande qu'il n'aurait pas put parler pour jeter un sort pour sauver sa vie. Naturellement, Lucius n'avait pas compris que tout ceci avait été planifié par Draco des le début. Draco fit un pas au-dessus de son père, qui était maintenant raide et immobile sur le plancher boisé de la forêt interdite. Draco n'hésita pas une seconde au moment ou il prononça le deuxième sort.

« _Incarcerous ! _»

Des cordes épaisses serpentèrent hors de la baquettes et s'enroulèrent étroitement autour de Lucius, dont le visage commençait à tourner une nuance peu commune de pourpre à cause du manque d'oxygène. Sa langue était si grande qu'elle l'empêchait de respirer. Draco n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que les longue-Langue-Caramels feraient l'affaire, mais préféra lier son père juste au cas où. Il n'avait vraiment eu aucune raison de s'inquiéter, le séjour de Lucius à Azkaban l'avait rendu faible, et il n'avait pas eu le temps de reconstruire sa force avant de rencontrer Draco.

Draco. Son fils et héritier, sur lequel il avait à nouveau fondé tous ses espoirs pendant un court moment. Il avait sous-estimé Draco, qui se tenait maintenant au-dessus de lui avec un regard de dégoût sur son visage, le châtiant pendant qu'il suffoquait.

La magie de Draco s'échappait par vagues, et ses yeux étaient allumés d'une fureur sans égale envers son père.

« Tu es un bien piètre être humain, et un plus piètre père encore, et je ne peux pas dire que je suis désolé que ta misérable vie finisse ce soir. »

Ne quittant jamais les yeux de son père, Draco tira près de lui un Harry très secoué.

« Tu ne pourras plus jamais me blesser ou blesser Harry. Va te faire foutre, Lucius ! Je ne peux pas même dire que c'était bien de te connaître. »

La dernière chose que Lucius Malfoy vit avant de quitter cette vie fut son fils Draco embrassant Harry, leurs lèvres se collant ensemble dans un baiser profond. Il se sera étouffé de stupeur, si sa langue ne faisait pas déjà un travail si spectaculaire tout seule, quand il vit les deux magiciens mêlant leurs langues et s'embrassant comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. L'ironie, _était _Lucius Malfoy.

Après qu'il ait été certain que Lucius ait vraiment succombé, Draco prononça le deuxième sort, pour redonner à la langue gonflée sa taille normale.

« C'est une bonne chose que père n'était pas fanatique des Weasley, ou bien il aurait put reconnaître les caramel longues langues du magasin des jumeaux. »

Draco rit sous cape tranquillement.

« Rappelle-moi plus tard de remercier Fred et George d'inventer un produit de si grande qualité. »

Harry resta tout simplement immobile, choqué, pendant que Draco prenait calmement le soin d'enlever toute trace de participation extérieure dans la mort de Lucius. Il vérifia à l'intérieur de sa bouche pour s'assurer que le caramel était complètement parti, et prit la boîte ouverte de bonbons avant de prendre Harry par la main et de se diriger de nouveau vers le château. Ils se glissèrent tranquillement par les portes avant que n'importe qui ait découvert qu'ils s'étaient absentés.

Le matin suivant un hibou vola dans le ministère de la magie adressé à maugrey Fol-Oeil. L'auteur anonyme détaillait exactement l'endroit où le corps de Lucius Malfoy, l'évadé d'Azkaban, pourrait être trouvé. Une brève enquête avait été lancée suite à la mort soudaine de Mr Malfoy, et tandis que les circonstances entourant sa mort semblaient quelque peu douteuses, on décida rapidement que Lucius était mort de cause normale, et le cas était clos.

La majorité du monde sorcier s'est réjouie de la perte du premier des mangemort, alors qu'ailleurs un monstre à face de serpent sifflait de colère, à la perte de son domestique le plus malléable et le plus fidèle. Son regard fixe tomba sur Queudver, qui essaya de sortir précipitamment de la pièce où se trouvait son maître. Mais Il était trop tard. Voldemort souleva sa baguette magique sur lui et siffla le plus insidieux des Impardonnable. Le feu vert enveloppa l'homme-rat, et le dernier bruit, qu'il ait entendu pendant allait à sa mort, fut le caquètement maniaque de son seigneur et maître.

**§§§§§§**

Par conséquent, Harry avait de quoi être distrait pendant ses cours de potion en se rappelant les événements des mois passés, mais les Aspics approchaient et bien qu'il rêvasse toujours, il ne bavait certainement pas dans son chaudron. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres à la pensée de ce qui se produit quand il retournèrent au château après que Draco ait avec succès éliminé son père.

**§§§§§§**

L'adrénaline circulant dans leurs corps, Harry et Draco foncèrent au château et allèrent directement dans la chambre privée de Harry. Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry claqua la porte derrière eux et jeta des sorts de fermeture et de silence, juste au cas où un quelconque de ses amis décidaient de venir les voir.

Pas que n'importe qui errerait dans les couloirs à cette heure de la nuit ; mais il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Harry regarda Draco, dont le visage ne portait plus le masque qu'il avait érigé afin de duper son père. Fermant ses yeux, Harry exhala profondément, et la tension qu'il avait accumulé à l'intérieur de lui finalement s'échappa dans un frisson.

« Tu m'as fait une peur bleu, Draco. »

Harry posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Draco, et plaça un doux baiser sur sa bouche.

« Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu pouvais aussi facilement me livrer à ton père, mais je vais admettre que j'étais plus qu'inquiet. »

Il se pencha vers Draco jusqu'à ce que son front ait touché celui de Draco.

« J'avais oublier quel bon acteur tu es quand il le faut. »

Draco encercla Harry de ses bras, rapprochant leurs corps plus étroitement.

« Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir dû le faire de cette façon, Harry. Mais si tu savais ce qu'était mon plan à l'avance, ta réaction n'aurait pas été authentique, et Lucius aurait su que c'était un piège. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre que cela se produise. »

Draco frotta doucement le dos de Harry pendant qu'il expliquait tout.

« J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner de t'avoir effrayer comme ça. »

Les yeux de Harry brillaient de larmes contenues.

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Draco. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait et nous sommes tout deux sauvés, au moins en ce qui concerne ton père. Je suis simplement désolé que tu ais dû tuer ton propre père. »

Draco renifla au commentaire.

« Mon père. »

Il secoua la tête tristement.

« Lucius a arrêté d'être mon père le jour où il a juré son allégeance à Voldemort. Et avant que tu dises quoique ce soit, je sais que je n'étais pas encore né quand mon père a décidé de consacrer sa vie au seigneur des ténèbres. »

Un regard de tristesse passa sur son visage, et Harry se promit de tout faire pour rendre Draco heureux. Il prit Draco par la main et le mena à son lit. La présence de Draco dans sa chambre lui avait manqué ces dernières nuits où il était retourné dans son propre dortoir.

« Tu restes avec moi ? Je n'ai pas envie de rester seul ce soir. »

Harry glissa ses doigts sous la chemise de Draco et lui caressa le torse

« Ça te dirai de passer la nuit dans mon lit avec moi ? »

Draco regarda Harry avec stupéfaction.

« Tu te moques de moi ? » dit il en riant.

Personne ne pourraient jamais accuser Draco Malfoy de ne pas passez assez de temps dans le lit de son petit ami, même si ce n'était que pour quelques bisous, et câlins, mais à en juger par le regard d'Harry, ce soir il était intéressé par bien plus qu'un simple câlin. Encouragé par cette révélation, Draco se serra contre Harry et le fit se reculer jusqu'à ce que le dos des genoux de Harry touche le bord du lit. Souriant, Draco se pencha en avant et embrassa Harry, les abaissant tous les deux jusqu'à ce que Harry se retrouve assis sur le lit. Draco se mit à genoux devant lui et leva la tête, rencontrant le regard rempli de désir de Harry. Le souffle de Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il regarda Draco se mettant à genoux devant lui, un regard affamé sur le visage. Il se pencha vers lui pour un baiser, entraînant Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit trouvé à côte de lui sur le lit, leurs bras et jambes emmêlées. Lèvres et langues se taquinèrent mutuellement, le baiser se faisant de plus en plus passionner.

Le besoin d'oxygène les força à se séparer, et ils se regardèrent fixement l'un l'autre, les yeux emplis de passion. Doucement, ils commencèrent à se déshabiller, permettant à leurs doigts de s'attarder sur leurs peaux nues, leur enflammant les sens. La lueur de la lune filtrait par les fenêtres de la tour de Harry, illuminant Draco.

« Si beau. » chuchota Harry pendant qu'il admirait l'image avant lui.

Il caressa le torse de son Draco avant de s'abaisser et de prendre dans sa bouche, un mamelon et de le taquiner avec sa langue. Il souffla doucement sur la pointe humide, la faisant se froisser dans un bourgeon serré. Les yeux de Harry ne quittèrent jamais le visage de Draco et il sourit en voyant son petit ami fermer ses propres yeux et gémir de plaisir.

« Tu aimes ça ? »

La voix de Harry était marquée par le désir, et tout ce que Draco put faire fut d'incliner la tête. Il gémit plus fort quand il sentit une main chaude glisser vers le bas de son ventre et passer au dessus de son érection.

« Est-ce que tu veux ? »

Draco grogna profondément.

« Dieu, oui Harry ! » Il siffla pendant que Harry s'emparait de son sexe et commença à le caresser sans hâte, tandis que ses lèvres pinçaient et taquinaient la chair de l'abdomen de Draco.

Harry pouvait sentir le corps de Draco trembler sous ses lèvres. Il traîna son pouce vers le haut de sa verge, taquinant la fente pendant que sa bouche continuait à se régaler du nombril de Draco. Harry respira profondément pour s'enivrer du parfum intoxiquant de l'homme étonnant qui était sous lui, et voulu le prendre dans sa bouche et le goûter.

En dépit des rumeurs qui avaient circulé à Pré au lard au cours des années au sujet de la prouesse sexuelle de Draco, ce serait la première fois que l'un ou l'autre d'eux faisait quelque chose de semblable. Harry avait été terrifié à l'idée que son inexpérience pourrait arrêter Draco, mais pendant que sa bouche remplaçait sa main autour du sexe de Draco, il su soudainement exactement quoi faire.

Harry utilisa sa langue pour tourbillonner autour de la tête de la verge de Draco, et se mit à sucer doucement le haut dans sa bouche. Les gémissements et les halètements de plaisir de Draco se sont joints à ceux de Harry faisant écho sur les murs de la salle autrement silencieuse. Ses mains s'agrippement aux cheveux de Harry, le poussant un peu, pour se retrouver entièrement dans sa bouche. Ses hanches s'arquèrent l'enfonçant davantage dans sa bouche pendant que la langue et la bouche de Harry continuaient à travailler magnifiquement bien sur sa formidable érection. Un cri perçant déchira la gorge de Draco quand il sentit la main de Harry se glisser entre ses jambes et serrer ses testicules.

Soudainement, Harry sentit des jaillissements chauds et amers à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Effrayé, il sursauta et avala la substance amère, grimaçant de dégoût. Il se jeta sur le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet et le but pour se débarrasser de l'arrière goût fétide, puis il regarda Draco qui avait les bras soulevés au-dessus de son visage et essayait de reprendre son souffle en se maudissant.

« Putain ! »

Il se tourna dos à Harry et ramena ses jambe vers son torse. S'il y avait bien une chose de sûr, c'était que cette expérience sexuelle n'entrerait pas dans les records de longévité. Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'il vivait une expérience pareille, et il savait que ce genre de choses se produirait – mais ensuite Harry avait fait cette grimace affreuse et avait engloutit l'eau, ce qui l'avait humilié au delà des mots. Draco était mortifié.

_« Autant pour le pseudo dieux du sexe de Serpentard » _pensa t'il d'un air triste.

Harry s'était assis sur le bord du lit, regardant fixement le dos de Draco. Il savait que Draco était blessé, mais se sentait gêner. Il se rendait entièrement compte qu'il avait créer cette situation mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment la corriger. Enfin décidant que l'approche directe était probablement la meilleure, il serra son corps contre Draco, reposant sa tête sur une épaule pâle. Harry passa un bras autour du corps de l'autre homme, et ses doigts commencèrent à tracer à vide des lettres sur la peau molle de son torse.

« Draco » murmura t-il. « Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai réagi exagérément. Je... c'était inattendu, et je pense que j'ai été un peu …surpris. »

Harry embrassa l'épaule de Draco et continua à tracer des lettres sur son torse, écrivant

« Je t'aime. »

Il sentit Draco retenir son souffle lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il écrivait sur lui. Draco se mit à pleurer et s'effondra contre le torse de Harry. Draco était, après tout, la reine consommée du drame.

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry. »

Draco se retourna de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve tout les deux enlacés face à face. Il enroula ses bras autour du corps de Harry et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

« En tout cas, c'était remarquable. » dit-il d'un air pince sans rire.

Harry passa sa main dans les cheveux de Draco pour le rassurer, le parsemant de baisers.

« Il n'y a pas à avoir honte Draco. Je suis sûr que je ne tiendrais pas plus longtemps que toi quand mon tour viendra. »

Draco considéra ceci pendant un moment, puis décida qu'il y avait une seule solution pour le découvrir. Il renversa Harry sous lui le clouant au lit. Il lécha ses lèvres de façon séductrice pendant qu'il regardait le visage rougissant de son amoureux. Draco se permit de mâter allégrement le corps de Harry, et sourit largement avant de se pencher pour embrasser ces lèvres sexy et rougies.

« Il est temps que l'on vérifie ça Potter. »

L'humeur de Draco s'améliora considérablement pendant qu'il passait le reste de la nuit à vérifier ce point particulier.

**§§§§§§**

Retour aux ASPICS de potion, Harry souriait à la mémoire de cette nuit. Il avait passé le reste de la nuit à essayer de voir lequel des deux tiendrai le plus longtemps. Cela leur pris réellement plusieurs fois, avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ait pu exercer n'importe quelle sorte de contrôle sur les réactions de leur corps à la stimulation. Naturellement, ils apprécièrent davantage chaque nouvelle session, que celle qui l'a précédée, ils étaient, après tout, à la poursuite de l'orgasme parfait.

**§§§§§§**

La cour se termina sans catastrophe. Draco avait un autre cours à suivre avant d'avoir terminer sa journée mais Harry avait le reste de l'après-midi de libre. Il accompagna Draco à sa prochaine classe, se tenant par la main pendant qu'ils marchaient par les couloirs.

« Je vais aller dans notre chambre et faire mes devoir là bas. »

Il embrassa légèrement Draco et le regarda entrer dans la salle de classe.

« A tout a l'heure ! » lança Draco, et Harry se dirigea vers les appartement que Draco partagée avec lui à plein temps à présent.

Le travail était ennuyeux, et Harry sentit son esprit dériver de nouveau vers la partie de Quidditch qu'il avait jouer un peu plus tôt. Il ferma ses livres et permit à sa tête de se reposer sur l'oreiller, laissant ses pensées dériver comme elles le souhaitait.

_Harry et Malfoy sillonnaient le ciel pendant le match Gryffondor_

_contre Serpentard. Ils semblaient être les seuls sur le terrain, et Harry volait sur son éclair de feu quand il repéra le vif planant au-dessus de l'épaule droite de Malfoy. Mais il n'était pas intéressé à attraper le vif. Un sourire prédateur joua sur ses lèvres pendant que ses yeux se reportaient sur l'attrapeur de Serpentard._

_« Tu es tout à moi, Malfoy. » cria t-il. _

_« Seulement si tu peux m'attraper, Potter »_

_Malfoy se pencha en avant, donnant à son balai la vitesse maximale. Le vif d'or oublié, Harry suivit Malfoy volant aussi rapidement qu'il pouvait voler. Malfoy arrivait tout juste à rester hors de portée et Harry poussa son balai encore plus rapidement, le rattrapant finalement. Il étendit sa main pour saisir la cape qui volait dans le vent afin de ralentir assez Malfoy pour le dépasser, mais il échoua. Sa main saisit le vide le faisant perde son équilibre. Il perdit le contrôle et fit une pirouette extravagante qui le projeta de son balai. Harry senti son corps descendre rapidement vers la terre, et pendant qu'il dévalait plus rapidement en bas, il vit réellement la terre se rapprocher de lui jusqu'au point critique. Puis tout devint noir._

_Il se réveilla sur le plancher de ce qu'il pensait être un vestiaire. Sans ses lunettes, il ne pouvait pas savoir exactement dans lequel état il était. Son corps lui faisait mal, et alors il se rappela. Il avait chassé Malfoy et avait presque réussit à l'attraper quand il était tombé de son balai. Il essaya de soulever sa tête pour vérifier son environnement, mais a été rudement repoussé vers le plancher. _

_« Est ce que j'ai dit que tu pouvais soulever ta tête, Potter ? » _

_La voix parlant d'une voix traînante était surréaliste, mais familière. _

_« Je ne crois pas !! Tu mérites une bonne leçon pour que tu te rappelles où est ta place. »_

_« Malfoy? » _

_Harry essaya en vain de distinguer les contours de son petit ami. Une main commença à glisser vers le haut de sa cuisse intérieure, venant se reposer au niveau de son sexe. Les yeux de Harry étaient désespérément ouverts, mais la salle était très sombre et tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était une silhouette pâle qui se mettait à genoux à ses cotés. L'air était teinté d'une odeur de sueur et d'autre chose qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier. Son pantalon de Quidditch commençait à le serrer pendant que la main commençait à le caresser. Alors il sentit la fermeture éclair de son pantalon s'abaisser, et la main se glisser à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Le visage pâle se pencha et emmena Harry dans un baiser passionné qui le laissa essouffler, il sera très fort Draco dans ses bras en gémissant, soudain une question parasite germa dans son esprit. Voulait-il réellement faire ça ?_

_Son corps a répondu à la question pour lui._

_« OH, Draco j'ai envie de toi, et uniquement de toi ne t'arrêtes pas je t'en pris » _

_Sa voix était rendu rauque par le désir et le besoin. _

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, et en sueur.

« Waouh » murmura t'il « Ça c'était un vrai match de Quidditch »

« Encore à rêver de moi et de Quidditch, Harry ? »

Draco rit pendant qu'il marchait dans la salle et s'asseyait sur le lit à côté de son petit ami. Harry sourit paresseusement

« Toujours, Draco. Toujours. »

**Fin.**


End file.
